


Dragon Quest

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Dragons, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Roman is preparing daydreams for Thomas's road trip when he accidentally turns Patton into a dragon. After retrieving Logan to help, they end up trapped in the Daydream Room with no way out. They have to find the door and get back to the mind palace before it's Thomas's turn to drive.





	Dragon Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, @sanders-specs

“Hey Logan, we uh…we have a situation.”

Logan lowered his book and looked up at Roman, who was standing in the doorway shifting from one foot to the other. He was looking at anywhere but Logan. 

“What did you do this time?” Logan asked with sigh, shutting his book and leaning back in his desk chair.

Roman bit his lip. “I, well, you should just come see.”

Sighing, Logan stood. “Very well.”

Roman led him back to his room. As they approached, Roman seemed to grow more and more agitated. “Now before we go in,” Roman said, blocking Logan’s path to the door, “keep in mind that this was an accident.”

Logan looked from Roman to the door, now getting slightly nervous. “You didn’t turn Virgil invisible again did you?”

“No, he won’t help me with potions after that. Patton, though…”

“You turned Patton invisible?!”

“No! I can safely say that I did not turn Patton invisible.”

“That implies that you did something to Patton,” Logan said, his concerns getting significantly larger. “Roman, what did you do?”

Roman just bit his lip and opened the door, stepping aside for Logan to see.

The room looked mostly the same. A large king-sized bed with far too many pillows sat against one wall, Roman’s array of costumes and outfits were arranged neatly in his closet (really the only neat part of Roman’s room), his potion station was as messy as ever. However, there was a significant difference in the room, and that was the dragon head poking out of the Daydream Room.

For a moment, Logan was slightly confused as to why Roman was making such a big deal. This certainty would not be the first time that he’s conjured a dragon accidentally. The last one had ruined all of Logan’s good ties and they were still finding bits and pieces of jewels from the dragon’s hoard all around the house.

It was when the dragon turned his eyes on Logan and his lips turned into what could only be a smile that Logan realized what Roman’s implications had been earlier.

“You turned Patton into a dragon?!” Logan exclaimed, staring up at the dragon as he reached forward to nuzzle Logan.

“Yeah,” Roman said, walking over and setting a hand on Patton’s head. “Like I said, it was an accident! We were getting potions ready for daydreams for the road trip, and I guess a bit of dragon got mixed into it somehow.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Logan surveyed the damage. Most of Patton’s body was lying just inside of the Daydream Room—how on earth Roman had managed to get him there was beyond Logan. He seemed to be curled up, quite content.

Patton let out what seemed to be either a growl or a whine and looked directly at Logan, pawing in his direction

Shifting slightly, Logan looked from him to Roman. “What does he want? Why is he looking at me like that?” Considering the last dragon was content with trying to eat them unless they kept her properly fed, Logan felt he had a right to be worried.

“From what I can tell,” Roman said, “we’re his hoard.”

Logan blinked and looked over at him. “What?”

Roman shrugged and Patton let out that noise again. “You know Patton…he loves his stuffed animals and us and memories…he nearly destroyed my bed before I left until I said I was going to get you.”

Hesitantly, Logan moved closer to Patton who visibly relaxed as soon as Logan set a hand on his head. “So, we can’t leave?”

“You could but for the sake of my room and possibly the rest of the house, I’d say no.”

At that moment, Patton grabbed Logan by his tie and pulled him towards Roman, nearly knocking them both over.

“Agh, Patton!”

“Son of brisket!”

The two stumbled before regaining their footing, only for Patton to push them again. “Patton, what are you doing?” Logan stumbled forward just as Patton pushed him again.

He kept pushing and nudging until Logan and Roman were fully in the Daydream room. “Wait, Patton, don’t—!” Roman called, but it was too late. Patton pulled his head back and the door closed before disappearing.

Logan glared at Roman. “A disappearing door? You thought that was a good idea!”

“Well it was…at the time.” Roman huffed and looked around. “It’ll appear somewhere else, we’ll just have to find it.”

Before they had a chance to discuss anything, though, Patton was nudging them towards a rather large pile that he seemed to have wrapped his tail around. Waiting there was apparently another member of the ‘hoard’ leaning against the pile of stuffed animals.

“Sup,” Virgil said as Patton quite forcefully had them sit next to him.

“How long have you been here?” Logan asked.

“Since Princey got Patton turned into a dragon. I was passing by when it happened and well,” Virgil motioned to the pile of stuffed animals, folders, and, well, junk that seemed to all be from Patton’s room.

“And you’ve just…stayed?” Logan asked.

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t want to upset him.”

Logan shook his head and watched Patton curl himself around them, happy as could be. If Logan didn’t know any better, he would’ve said that Patton was purring.

“We have to get out of here,” Logan muttered, standing to look over Patton’s body. The dragon cracked an eye open to watch him, but Logan stayed where he was. The last thing he wanted was for Patton to be upset with him and accidentally set them all on fire. Not only would it be inconvenient, but the moral side wouldn’t forgive himself for months, maybe years. And they really couldn’t have that.

“What’s the big deal? Thomas is on a road trip, he won’t need us for a while,” Roman said, stretching out against the plushies.

“Actually, he has to drive in about two hours,” Virgil said without looking up from his phone. “Which Lo and I need to be there for.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Roman, do you know where the door back to the house would possibly be?” Logan asked, ignoring the conversation. As much as he didn’t want to ask for Roman’s help, this was his realm. He knew it best.

“It’s set to show up anywhere in this room once the door closes. So…no.”

“Hm.” Logan continued to look around, going as far as to climbing onto Patton’s back and sitting between two spikes. He knew he was pushing it, since Patton lifted his head to watch him, so he didn’t try his luck with going any further.

They were in some kind of forest, sun peeking through the leaves. He couldn’t see anything for miles around them other than trees.

“Roman, is there any place in this room that’s not wooded?” Logan asked.

“Of course,” Roman said, sounding insulted. “We’re just in the middle of the enchanted forest, the only proper place for a dragon to live.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course, how could I be so blind.”

“Sarcasm isn’t helping Lo,” Virgil said as Roman huffed and crossed his arms.

Logan closed his eyes to take a breath before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. “We need to figure out how to get back before Thomas has to drive, otherwise he’ll be in complete daydream mode and have little to no self-awareness.”

“Yes, we’ve got that,” Roman snapped, still pouting.

“Well I don’t hear you offering any helpful suggestions!”

“Well we’re not going to get anywhere if you’re just stating the obvious.”

“It’s good to have a clear understanding of the situation and the problem.”

“Whatever nerd.”

“Hey!” Virgil said, standing and crossing his arms. “First, shut up, you’re giving me a headache. Second, stop fighting because you’re upsetting Patton.”

Immediately both boys turned to look at Patton, who had lifted his head and was rumbling. Logan realized then how tense Patton was under him, so he slowly got back down to join the others.

“Okay,” Logan said, keeping his voice calm. “We’ll have to find the door so we can get back to Roman’s room and work on a potion to turn Patton back and get us back to help drive. Roman, you know this place better than anyone, where would be a good place to start.”

Roman sighed and stood, looking up as if he could see around the giant lizard body that was wrapped around them.

“I know someone who can help, but she always likes for me to look before coming to her. There are a few places the door like to show up at the most, too, so we could check there first.”

“What if it’s not there?” Virgil asked.

Roman shrugged. “We’ll have to ask the witch for help.”

“Excuse me, witch?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, the witch that lives in the woods. All Enchanted Forests have them, Logan.”

“Is that your friend?” Virgil asked with raised eyebrows, to which Roman only shrugged.

Logan rubbed his temple. “Now I’m getting a headache.”

“Look, this isn’t your territory,” Roman said. “it’s mine, so things aren’t going to make sense. The sooner you get over that the better.”

Logan was startled by Roman’s defensive tone. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond either.

Perhaps sensing this, Virgil spoke up amid the silence. “Okay so…where do we start?”

“There’s the village just beyond the forest,” Roman said, “I could walk there within a few hours, but bringing a dragon isn’t the…best idea, to say the least.” Roman ran a hand through his hair and paused for a moment before snapping his fingers and changing into what appeared to be leather armor that mirrored his regular outfit. “Alright so you guys wait here while I go and look for the door.” He snapped his fingers again and a dark red cloak appeared around his shoulders. “I need to get some potion ingredients too, to change Patton back.”

The dragon in question grumbled and wrapped his tail around Roman to stop him from taking a step away. Roman looked up at him. “Patton, I’m sorry but you can’t come into the town, and we have to figure out where this door is. I have to go.”

Patton’s grip around him only tightened and he let out a whine that sounded like a tea kettle whistling, only louder. Logan saw worry and hesitation in the dragon’s eyes. He really didn’t want to lose sight of any of them.

Sighing, Logan put a hand on Patton’s tail. “Virgil or myself could go with him to make sure that everything goes according to plan.”

“Too many people, no,” Virgil said from where he was leaning against Patton’s side.

“And I don’t need your help,” Roman said, rolling his eyes.

Logan glared at the two of them then looked back at Patton. “This way, none of us are alone, and we can get things done faster.”

Patton looked hesitant, but Logan could see from the way his body relaxed a little that he was at least considering Logan’s words. Slowly but surely, he let Roman go, keeping his eyes on the two of them.

“Okay, well, if you’re going you need to blend in,” Roman said, sighing in defeat.

Logan frowned. “I don’t see why; I am not of importance in this room.”

“You think that now, but do you know how annoying it is to be suspended in disbelief in a daydream? To have logic butt in to make you think. I’ve worked hard to create this place and I’m not about to have you ruin it because you’re wearing…that.” Roman looks Logan up and down, and for a moment, Logan couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was wrong with his outfit before shaking himself out of it.

“Did you just call me annoying?”

“Did I stutter?”

Logan glared at him, a look that Roman returned.

“Ooookay,” Virgil said, stepping between them, just as Logan registered that Patton’s tail was thumping on the ground in agitation. “Look, Lo, just wear the stupid outfit. Better to get this over with than fight about it right?” He gave a pointed glance at Patton.

Logan sighed. “Fine.” He took a moment to think about it, studying Roman’s chosen outfit. Then he snapped his fingers and he found himself adorned in a similar outfit to Roman’s, though one far more suited to his tastes. His pants weren’t quite denim, as they were made out of a thicker fabric, and he wore a black cotton shirt with a dark blue leather vest over it, with a navy-blue cloak over that. He also wore black hiking boots that laced up to his knees.

“Is this a suitable outfit?” Logan asked.

“It’ll do,” Roman said with a shrug and turned away. “Let’s go.”

Logan only rolled his eyes as he followed Roman. As they were exiting the clearing, however, he heard a low grumble, almost a whine. He turned to see Patton watching them sadly.

“No worries,” Logan said as gently as his annoyance would allow, “we will be fine.”

His words did nothing to soothe Patton, over, though, as they walked into the forest.

 

Two hours later, they had found nothing about the door back to the mind palace, though Logan had learned that Roman was apparently very detailed in his imaginary lands. Every shop and sign had a purpose, and every person had a difference face, a different personality.

Well, almost everyone.

There were a few townsfolk whom Logan recognized. Characters from different videos and vines, certain ones Logan went out of his way to avoid, such as the dreaded teacher character everyone so often compared him to.

Otherwise, most of the people he passed were completely unrecognizable to him.

They all had a varying degree of politeness as well. Some treated Logan well, others completely ignored his questions. He finally resolved himself to let Roman take care of the door and he would focus on getting the correct potion ingredients to turn Patton back to his normal human form. Eventually he met back up with Roman, who had as much luck as Logan had with trying to locate the door back to their home.

When they returned to Patton and Virgil, they found Patton curled up in the sun, staring at the place where Logan and Roman had disappeared, and Virgil was now in a similar outfit to theirs, though his still had his purple and black plaid added to it. He was laying on Patton’s neck, between two spikes, his head resting against one and his legs almost vertical against another, his body making an L shape. He looked up when Patton did, startled by the movement.

“Oh hey, you didn’t kill each other, what a surprise,” Virgil said blandly.

“Ha ha,” Roman said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, no luck with the door. None of the townsfolk knew anything, but we did get the potion ingredients!”

“You mean I got the potion ingredients,” Logan corrected.

“Yeah, sure whatever, so our next plan of action is to seek out the witch,” Roman said, taking the bag from Logan and stuffing it in his satchel. “It’s pretty deep in the forest, so it be better to fly there.” He looked to Patton.

“What do you say Pops?” Virgil asked, sliding to the ground. “Wanna give us a ride?”

Patton hesitated, and he peered over at the rest of the pile of stuff.

“Don’t worry,” Roman said, “I can’t make the door appear where I want on this side, but I can once we’re in my room. We’ll come back for all of this, promise. No one’ll touch it.”

He said this with a tone that implied people would be too afraid to, though Logan was sure that no one would touch it because everything in that pile was useless to everyone but Patton. Roman probably knew that, but his words seemed to do the job, because Patton relaxed and nodded.

“Wonderful!” Roman exclaimed. “Patton, do you mind if I strap on some harnesses for us? And maybe a sort of dragon saddle? Just so we’re safe and comfortable.”

Patton got up and stretched out before crouching back down and nodding at Roman.

“Thank you, my good cold-blooded friend!” Roman exclaimed before snapping his fingers again. Patton was suddenly adorned with three saddles, complete with harnesses, as well as armor.

“That’s a little much,” Logan said, looking at the giant helmet and breast plate.

“Just to be safe! People around here are weary of dragons. Many of them shoot first and ask questions later.”

“You mean we’re going to get gunned down?!” Virgil shouted, taking a step away from Patton, whose tail started flicking slightly with agitation.

“No! No, no, more like arrowed down. That’s what the armor’s for. In fact, we probably all should, just to be safe.”

Logan frowned. “Roman, like you said, isn’t this your territory? Can’t you do whatever you want?” he motioned to the armor and saddles.

“I can’t control an entire land on my own, Logan, do you know how exhausting that would be? Besides, don’t you know how daydreams can run wild? There are plenty of beings here that I have no control over.”

Logan huffed but just climbed onto Patton’s back, buckling the harness around him. He sat in the back, figuring that Virgil would feel more comfortable in the middle. Patton turned around and nudged him, forcing his arms apart in an almost hug.

“Uh…it’s okay Patton,” Logan said, awkwardly patting his head. What was up with him? “We’ll get you back to your human self.”

Patton just nuzzled against him for another moment before turning back around to let the other two onto his back.

“Are you sure this witch will help us?” Virgil asked as the three of them strapped in.

“There’s a chance she’ll be able to locate the door, or even summon it. It depends on the kind of mood she’s in.”

“What are we going to do if she’s in a bad mood?” Virgil asked, sliding to the ground.

“Uh…well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Roman said.

Logan frowned. “We are flying, correct? Why would we need to cross a bridge?”

Roman sighed as Virgil shook his head. “It’s a phrase, Lo,” he explains.

“Ah,” he mutters, making a mental note to add it to his flashcards when they got back.

“Right!” Roman clapped his hands together, effectively startling Virgil and making them all look at him. “Shall we go?”

Flying while strapped to the back of a dragon was…not what Logan had expected to do that day. Or ever.

He had to admit, though, it was an interesting experience. He would even describe it as fun, to a certain extent. Roman certainly had a blast, if his excited yelling was anything to go by. Virgil only leaned back a little, his hand gripping his harness.

“Where are we going exactly?” Logan asked.

“The heart of the forest of course!” Roman yelled back, and when Logan looked to where he pointed, he couldn’t see anything other than trees. He supposed all he could was trust that Roman knew where he was going.

Logan took a moment to look out over the Daydream room. Roman had done a rather good job, he had to admit. The land went on for miles, complete with a castle in the distance. If he didn’t know any better, Logan would have been able to believe that this was a real place, rather than a room inside the mind palace.

Logan’s thoughts were jerked away from the room as they suddenly dipped, going almost vertical. He let out a gasp and instinctively grasped onto Virgil, who was clinging to Roman. After another moment, they shot up, regaining the altitude they lost.

“What the hell Princey?!” Virgil yelled, breathing hard.

Roman let out a joyful laugh. “That wasn’t me!” he called over the wind. “I think Patton’s learning what all he can do!”

“I don’t think nearly killing us is a very good idea!” Logan shouts.

“Oh, stop worrying! Patton wouldn’t let anything happen to us,” Roman called back, leading Patton towards the forest.

It took a few moments for Logan’s heart to go back to normal, and before he could go back to just observing the room around him. He counted a few towns, even smaller villages, and several paths through the forest for travelers.

Suddenly, Patton jolted again, this time diving far faster than before. Logan let out a surprised yelp and leaned over to see what was going on, finding that they seemed to be chasing a flock of birds.

Up front, Roman was laughing again. He was clearly enjoying this far more than Logan or Virgil were. He dropped the reins and held out his arms, tilting his head back. It was like he did this every day, and Logan supposed that he might. He did have complete access to this room. Logan would have to speak with him late about constantly distracting Thomas for his own enjoyment.

Patton let out a roar that Logan could only describe as being joyful. It seemed he was enjoying this too. He leveled out and tilted, turning them in all different directions. It took a few minutes, but Logan eventually got used to it. He learned to lean with Patton when he turned and dove. He even was able to anticipate a turn just by the way Patton moved his wings and shifted his body.

Even Virgil relaxed a little, especially after listening to Logan’s instructions so they weren’t straining to stay on. Even so, Logan figured that their bodies would be aching the next day.

At one point, they flew over a lake and Patton dove low, letting his claws trail in the water and spraying them all with water. Virgil laughed a little and pulled his hood over his head. Logan just shook his head and took off his glasses to clean them as they rose back over the trees, though even he couldn’t deny the small smile on his lips. The moral side was really having fun with this now.

After a while of flying in silence (and a few more moments of Patton chasing after birds. Honestly Logan figured that it was just a game to Patton at this point), they started circling over a clearing in the forest, where a big farmhouse sat.

Patton gently landed outside, the resident of the house already standing out on the porch watching them.

“Not what I thought a witches house would look like,” Virgil said as they look up at the house.

“Patton’s idea. He felt bad about making them all live in a cottage,” Roman said offhandedly, sliding to the ground.

Logan frowned. So Roman had had Patton’s help in creating this room. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information.

“Mal! Long time no see, how’s Salem?” Roman asked the witch, opening his arms like he was greeting a longtime friend.

“Salem? Mal?” Virgil muttered beside Logan. “As in Salem the cat from Sabrina? And Maleficent?”

As if on cue, a black cat jumped onto the railing, rubbing against the witch’s hand.

“Television and movie influences of Thomas’s childhood no doubt,” Logan muttered back.

Suddenly, Patton’s tail slammed down in front of Roman, pushing him back. He was tense, looking at the witch—Mal, Logan presumed—with unblinking eyes, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

“Oh, Patton, don’t be alarmed! She’s a good witch, like Glinda!” Roman said, patting the dragon’s tale.

Mal raised a perfect eyebrow. “Patton? As in Morality? What have you gotten yourself into this time Your Highness?”

Vigil rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you know….” Roman glanced at Patton. “The usual.”

Mal sighed and shook her head. She comes down the steps, holding Salem in her arms. “Patton, hello, it’s okay, your friends will be very safe inside.”

Still, Patton didn’t relax.

“Hey,” Virgil said gently. “Look, there are a ton of windows. Why don’t we open them all, so you’ll still be able to see us and hear everything going on okay?”

“Why don’t we stay out here?” Logan suggests.

“Because everything we need is inside,” Roman said. “Pat, we’ll be fine, I promise.”

It was clear that Patton didn’t like it, but he eventually raised his tail and let them walk into the house. Mal did as Virgil suggested and opened all the windows, leading them to the kitchen. Patton followed them around the house, his blue scales glinting every now and then in the corner of Logan’s eye.

“So, I assume you need help with your dragon problem?” Mal asked, setting Salem down on the kitchen island, which was covered in potion ingredients, a cauldron in the middle.

“Actually, just the door,” Roman said, leaning casually against the counter. Virgil immediately hoisted himself up onto a windowsill, where Patton had settled himself beside. He propped one leg up on the sill, letting the other hang off the side.

“Yes, Roman’s in adequate door design has left us stranded here, and Thomas will need Virgil and myself back very soon. Having Patton turned back will also be less of a headache,” Logan said, earning a glare from Roman.

Mal smirked and threw something into her brewing potion, making it bubble more than it already was. “That door of yours really has been a problem. This is…what? The fifth time?”

Roman shrugged. “Every time I think I know its patterns, it changes. Not my fault.”

“Wait, the door is sentient?” Virgil asked. “I thought it was just enchanted.”

“Everything in this world is enchanted, Anxiety,” Mal said, and Logan didn’t miss Virgil’s mouth twitch downward slightly. “From the moss that grows on the trees to the clothing made here.”

“That…is not logical,” Logan said with a frown.

“Daydreams don’t have logic,” Mal said. “Why do you think this is your first time here?”

Logan balked at that, but he set the comment aside to ponder about later.

“Ouch,” Virgil muttered, and Patton growled in agreement outside.

“Never mind that,” Logan said, shaking his head. “Can you summon the door or not?”

Mal gave him an affronted look. “Of course, I can.” She moved around the kitchen, pulling things from cupboards and the refrigerator, adding them to the cauldron before any of them could even figure out what she was getting. “I do require a price.”

“Oh, come on Mal,” Roman sighed. “Can’t this just be a teeny tiny favor?”

She shot a glare at him. “My prince,” she said the phrase mockingly, “need I remind you again that this is the fifth time you’ve come seeking my help? So, either pay my price, or spend day searching this land for the door and leave Thomas without his logic, anxiety and morality. Your choice.”

Roman crossed his arms. “What’s your price,” he muttered stubbornly.

Mal smiled and threw an herb into her cauldron. “I sense that you have the bone of a goblin on your person. I need it for my spell.”

Roman frowned. “I need it to turn Patton back. That’s the whole reason I got it.”

Mal shrugged as Salem jumped onto the counter, purring and rubbing against her hand. She ran a hand along the back of the cat. “I’m sure that between the three of you, you’ll figure something out.”

Roman gave her a look that was a mix between a glare and a pout. He didn’t seem to happy to have to be bargained with.

“Just give it to her, Roman,” Logan said, exasperated. “She’s right, we can figure something out.”

“But—!”

“Dude, it’s not that big of a deal,” Virgil groaned, leaning his head back against the windowsill. “Yeah we need to change Pat back but Lo and I most need to get back before Thomas has to drive. You know it’ll be a disaster if we don’t.”

Outside, Patton nodded slightly.

Roman sighed. “Fine, fine, here,” he hands her a vial of what looked like dust. She scooped it up almost greedily, a triumphant smile on her lips. “Thank youuu!” she sings, dumping its contents into her cauldron, which made a puff of smoke. She dusted her hands off and turned them. “Follow me boys.”

 

It only took a few minutes for Mal to “call the door to her” as she put it, and when she did, Roman stepped through, instructing Logan and Virgil to take Patton back to his hoard. Patton didn’t seem to happy to not have one of them there, but he didn’t make any protest when Roman stepped through the door and closed it, disappearing.

“Pleasure meeting you boys,” Mal called from her doorway, Salem laying on the railing watching them with big yellow eyes.

Logan only gave her a nod before he climbed into Roman’s seat behind the reins and strapped himself in, Virgil behind him.

“Oh, and do tell Roman to come visit more often, I do love them,” Mal called as they took off.

Once they were up in the air, Virgil leaned forward. “I didn’t like her. She seemed off.”

Logan shrugged. “She’s a witch. I don’t think they’re supposed to be good, exactly. She didn’t seem bad, anyway.”

Virgil just shook his head and leaned back.

When they landed back at where they’d left Patton’s hoard—everything in the mountain of things still intact—they found Roman waiting for them, a large rock keeping the door propped open.

Logan checked his watch. They had twenty minutes before it was Thomas’s turn to drive on his road trip. Which meant that Logan had twenty minutes to help Roman mix the potion.

Patton curled up around his things as Virgil and Logan slid to the ground and walked towards the room.

“I don’t know how I’m going to make this potion without that bone dust,” Roman muttered, already mixing ingredients. “Stupid Mal, always taking my potion ingredients.”

“Hey,” Logan said, taking a vial out of his cloak pocket. He throws it to Roman, who catches it, then looks up at him. “I saw it in a shop while we were in that town, I thought it would be interesting to study, so I got some.”

Relief flooded Roman’s face as he added it to the potion. “Uh…thanks Lo.”

“Of course,” Logan said with a nod. Then he jumped when he felt a scaly head nuzzle his arm. He looked down to see Patton looking up at him with shinning eyes. Sighing, Logan patted his head and let him set it next to him. “I should go help Roman with the potion,” he said, but Patton didn’t move. When Logan tried, Patton let out a whine and kept nudging him back.

“oh fine,” Logan muttered, sitting down next him. Patton happily set his head in Logan’s lap, a low rumbled going through his throat that Logan assumed was a purr.

Glancing around, Logan found Virgil sitting against Patton’s neck, his head down as if he were asleep. He then looked around the forest around him. It was silent except for the insects and animals in the forest, as well as Patton’s breathing beside him.

There was something calming about this place. Something peaceful. Then again, he didn’t know what lurked in these forests or what could happen in a place where it seemed like anything in the world could happen, including turning someone into a dragon or trading with a rather suspicious witch who seems to have her own agenda. Not that it was Logan’s problem. He’d let Roman take care of that.

Still, though, Logan found himself relaxing for the first time since he got there.

“Got it!” Roman exclaimed, bringing Logan’s attention back to him. He rushed back into the room and held up a vial triumphantly.

 

Logan sighed as he carefully put away his cloak. Of course, he could’ve just vanished the clothes away but something had made him hesitate at the idea. Then before he could think too much about it, he found himself summoning a trunk where he carefully folded his fantasy clothes and changed back into his regular ones.

“Lo?”

Logan turned just as he closed the top of the trunk and saw Patton standing in the doorway, back to normal aside from a scale here and there.

“Ah, hello Patton, it seems that the potion is working,” Logan said.

Patton nodded. “Yeah, Ro said that the scales would be gone in a few days.”

“Good,” Logan said, shifting a little. “Is there a reason you sought me out?”

“Oh!” Patton smiled. “Right, I wanted to thank you for being so patient with overprotective dragon me. Reassuring me and all that.”

“Oh, well…” Logan’s voice trailed off. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “You are welcome.”

Patton smiled for a moment before it fell. He leaned against the doorway. “Also…don’t feel bad about all that stuff Mal and Roman said. You did a great job of blending in with the daydream, I think.”

“Well, um…I was only focused on getting you turned back, I did what I needed to do.” Logan cleared his throat. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Patton sighed and reached out to squeeze Logan’s arm. “Come talk to me if you need to yeah? You know there’s nothing wrong with actually feeling something, Lo.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Logan said as he walked past Patton towards the door. “And…it’s nice to have you back to being human, Patton.”


End file.
